Mitsukai Minashi
Minashi is a 6th generation Mitsukai, and a member of the Anima Path and Angelic Oracle. History Minashi was born as one of the middle siblings of the Mitsukai family, and is actually the sixth youngest Angelic Oracle member. She is also a member of the Anima Path, and was one of its first representatives in the Angelic Oracle. Minashi is one of the very few lively Anima Path members, as she has broken away from the stereotypical quiet, stoic persona most AP members carry. She gets along with everyone in the family. Appearance Minashi's appearance has changed over the years. Initially she sported black hair when she was younger, and has blue eyes. She still has the black hair, but sometimes it is dyed a dark brown. She is one of the few Mitsukai who sometimes will cut her hair to about shoulder length. She sports the typical Anima Path attire, ranging from sleeveless blue jackets and crop topped shirts, to leggings or yoga pants to finish it off. Being a Mitsukai means her body is curvaceous. Her attire can sometimes be semi-revealing, but not too much. Synopsis Minashi has participatedi n the recent wars, since she is a Mitsukai and they are in an alliance with Chaos X. She has fought against Origin, Verax Die, and the Hollow Circle. Currently she is still contributing to the effort, and has been on recent missions to prove that. Personality Minashi is an odd ball in terms of the Anima Path. While most in the Path are quiet, calm individuals, she is anything but that. Minashi has been called goofy, or childish, which is rare for her Path's members. She has been known to pull pranks with Akanari and Meinaki, but not to the same degree as those two. While she will help them out, they still outclass her in the category. Minashi can grow serious during battles however, but only against a worthy adversary. Rivalries *'Hitami '- Minashi's rivalry with Hitami is a basic sibling rivalry. The two are also training partners, and seem to always get along. Their rivalry is mostly spar-related. *'Maekura' - Another training partner of Minashi, from the same Path. Maekura and Minashi both use water, so they work together to try to increase their skills. The two of them frequently work together. *'Aromei '- Aromei serves as Minashi's mentor in most cases, and often tutors her younger sister during training sessions. Minashi's rivalry with Aromei roots from her wanting to surpass her. *'Akanari '- Minashi and Akanari often go at it when the two try to troll each other. Usually it ends up in comical playfighting, similar to how Akanari and Akarui often fight one another. This is a playful rivalry, and usually Akanari wins. *'Mizune' - The two may fight at random times, because of the Dark Path's rivalry with the Anima Path. Minashi's childish nature can often cause Mizune to lash towards her, which will lead to a fight. Powers & Abilities 'Energies': *'Hydro' - Her offensive energy, and usually blue in color. Minashi's Hydro is dominantly tied to her ability to manipulate water. It can also power her other elements as well, but is mainly used for water. *'Storm' - Her defensive energy, mainly used to manipulate wind, as its name suggests. Can be combined with her Hydro. It has a large supply as well, hinting that her defense is solid. *'Waterfall' - Combination of Hydro and Storm. This energy takes on both water and wind, and is the shortest in supply. She rarely uses this, but when she does it's to finish the opponent off. 'Elements': *'Water Element' - Her go-to weapon. Her water manipulation is top notch. She can create her own sources whenever she wants to, thanks to her Hydro. Minashi uses this element before any other one, because she mastered it first. *'Ice Element '- In relation to her water, she is able to convert it to ice. Seeing this is nothing more than an extension of water, she has a good mastery over this element as well. She uses her Hydro for this element also. *'Wind Element '- Her Storm is used with this element, since oxygen is practically endless. She rarely uses wind offensively, but more so in a defensive, support role. She uses it to give her water more defined shapes, or uses it for speed purposes. *'Anima' - Like all Anima Path Mitsukai, she is able to use the Anima. Minashi uses this more frequently than the Giga. It involves crippling the opponent through whatever element they use. *'Giga' - She is also able to use the Giga, an art which enhances the Anima Path Mitsukai's energy output. She uses the Anima over this though, but has been seen using it on ocassion. 'Hand-to-hand Combat': *'Shatter Fist' - She is a frequent user of the Anima Path's style in hand-to-hand combat. She is able to cripple the opponent by striking joints and other vital areas, but prefers to fight from mid-range for the most part. Relationships *'Mikuyami' - She has deep respects for her Path leader, and is often seen training with her to get better. Miku serves as her eldest mentor. *'Hirokara' - Minashi may sometimes train with Hirokara to increase her mental prowess. Hirokara also serves as a mentor-figure to her. *'Aromei' - Minashi's "favorite sister" in a sense. She is almost always seen with Aromei, and the two are always on good terms. Aromei is also a sparring partner of hers, and sometimes mentors her as well. *'Sanosuke' - Like most of his sisters, Sanosuke is very protective of Minashi. She does like to pester him every now and then however. *'Hitami '- Minashi's training buddy for water and ice. Hitami also loves to lecture her. The two are usually on good terms, but sometimes Minashi's childish nature can drive Hitami nuts. *'Akanari' - They are always on good terms, and sometimes pull pranks together. The two of them are extremely childish when in one another's company. More so than usual. *'Meinaki' - Minashi's soft spot, like everyone else's. She easily gets along with Meinaki because of their similarities in terms of being considered "cute". Meinaki however likes to take advantage of that, often making Minashi do favors for her. Affiliations *Angelic Order of the Mitsukai *Anima Path *Angelic Oracle Trivia *Minashi is practically the only Mitsukai with short hair, which is about shoulder length. *Minashi is also one of the few Mitsukai to sport brown hair. *Minashi has an addiction to pink cotton candy. *She loves to team up with Meinaki when pranking siblings. *It's been said she has the personality of a Light Path member. *She was the third to last Anima Path member to be inducted into the Angelic Oracle, ahead of Maekura and Sanosuke. *She is known to be an expert at surfing.